Your Pain is my Downpour
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Paul finds a Hurt and damaged Dawn. Will a little love and care take care of her wounds?  one shot


Here is just another drabble by me lol hope you understand it, it was for the heck of it !

Your Pain is my Downpour

By Banette Girl

Chapter one

"Torterra, use vine Whip, Weavile, use ice beam,' Said a male voice

"Weavile," Said a Weavile as it shot a beam of ice at Torterra

Torterra however was more focus on something else, but attacked none the less.

"Torterra you were late on your attack," The voice said

A young teenager with mid shoulder length purple/ lavender hair with matching dark purple eyes, he wore a dark black and grey jacket with a turtle neck dark grey shirt emerging with dark jeans with black shoes. Walked on the battle field, and looked at the Turtle.

"Torterra," The turtle took off, in a totally fast pace for him

"TORTERRA," the teen called out

The turtle found himself in a dark part of the woods, he knew he felt the earth differ here.

*I know I felt that presence*

Weavile appeared next to him

*master is mad at you, you pissed off Master Paul*

"I know, but I felt something in the earth calling me here*

*Freak, I knew you lost it-*

*What*

Weavile closed his eyes and had his ears forward, he took off eyes still closed

*WEAVILE*

He saw where the Weavile had gone he was shocked,

*No,*

Torterra showered up by her side, and nudged her cheek, just a tilt.

*What happened to her,*

*I can't tell, but these are knife cuts*

*MASTER PAUL*

Weavile had never heard that voice from Torterra before and to say the least it scared him a little

Paul emerged from the woods, and froze solid, there beside Weavile and Torterra was a young girl a few years younger than him her long blue black hair was covering most of her back. Her shirt was a black tank top with a yellow loose neck shoulder top that went to her belly button, and blue jean short shorts, and pink shoes, her arms were out in front of her like she was thrown to the ground, her body was covered in cuts gashes and bruises. He knelt beside her and moved her hair out of her face, he felt his breath catch, her face was so perfect even with a gash on her forehead and blood running down it, he pulled her up in his arms, and left her go a little limp.

"Troublesome, wake up," He gruffed

Her eyes tried to open, "Paul," She cried

"I'm here,"

"Paul," She began to cry more her eyes wouldn't open it looked so painful to him

He pulled her closer, as her cry got louder

"I'm here don't worry,"

Her eyes finally opened but it looked like her body was out of energy and power to go on

She looked up at him, and her body began to shiver, "He, He,"

"He, what he, the one that did this,"

"He was just suppose to help,"

"Troublesome come on tell me,"

'He was just suppose to help me to the center, he was so sweat, but when he went to pick me up he put something over my mouth and something pricked my neck, and then it went dark, and when it got clear again, I was in a room, when I was finally awake I tried to go to the door, but," She shivered and pressed her sore body next to his

"Come on take it easy," Paul told her

"He came threw it and grabbed me then it went dark again, then when I woke up again I was hand cuffed to the wall and he was just sitting there, watching me, watching me, he kept saying he was here to help, he made no since, then he grabbed a knife when I asked to go to the center and get out of there, and started to cut, he wouldn't stop, I begged, and begged, but it didn't work, something was over my mouth now, and then I blanked out again, and felt like I was floating, and then falling until hit something cold, and heard a ding, ding sound, Paul I'm so confused he was just gona help me," She moved to hide her face in his chest

"I got you, he's gone,'

"My bag,"

Weavile," He wagged his small set of tails and sat it by her

"He's gone," She mumbled

"Yes he is,"

"No, not him, my pokemon he is gone, we have to find him,"

"You need to be attended to, we will look in the morning come on," He lifted them up, he carried her bridle style

'NO, he doesn't need to be out there in weather,' She complained before she went quiet

"Troublesome,"

Her eyes were glassed over, she looked liker a doll, she went limp, and her breath was a lot of gagged

Paul made it home before the storm hit, he walked up into his room, leaving Weavile and Torterra to tend to her pokemon.

He walked her to the bed and sat her down before he left and got the stuff to work on her.

He started with her right arm, her upper part was gashed and with a few minor cuts, then the left arm he worked on the lower area with a long gash down to her wrist was, then he looked at her he did her neck and forehead.

"You have to take it off," He looked at her shirt

"Why,'

"Its covered in blood, and you need the cuts to be doctored," His voice was sweat on him

"I can't it hurts,"

Paul set the medicine down and pulled her shirt over her head, before he felt her lay her head on his stomach, he gulped his cheeks flushed, she turned and had her back to him, but one cut just had too, it went under her bra and on her front she had a cut under her left breast.

"You have to take that off too,'

She did with his help, his face flushed more, so did hers.

"Paul ,that hurts," She complained for the first time as he wrapped the bandage down her front cut.

He didn't reply his face was right on her breast.

He felt so strange but so comfortable at the same time

He scanned her legs and took care of them when.

"Take them off,"

"But,"

"Troublesome,"

She did, he was helping pull them off not a word was between them., a cut went all the way down her hip and thigh.

"Do you want them washed,' he gestured to her black panties, that had blood on them

She looked at him, she was so tired, a nod.

He helped with them too, his face was so hot he was sweating, her cheeks burned

She sat there in his room on his bed naked with him rubbing on most of her body, she gulped and prayed she would get better fast

He bandaged her last cut before a look over, that made her fidget, he walked to his drawers

"Here this is all I have right now that you can wear until your clothes are clean," He said holding a pair of his boxers and a shirt in front of her

She just looked at him, he gulped his eyes scanned her again, she had a perfect hourglass figure, she _was_ perfect he looked away

"Will you help me please,' She moaned

His head snapped her direction, she looked like she was barely there

"yeah,"

He got on the floor on his knees she used his shoulder to stand as she steeped in the boxers, her woman area all in his face practically, they both were flushed and sweating from the _**Heat**_. Then the shirt came and she felt so odd, and comfortable as he scanned her size C breast she would admit they were almost Ds just not there. He helped her lay back down after she was dressed

"Where are you going to sleep," She asked

"I guess down stairs,"

"No, please don't leave me up here," She looked at him before she yawned

Causing a train reaction and he did too

He felt small hands wrap around his wrist, he looked at her she was trying to pull on him

"Fine I will,"

"Good," her hand shakily moved to his pants

He stared as she unbuckled them and they hit the floor he stepped out of them, before sitting on the bed and puling off his socks and shirt, he turned to get in the covers when he saw her looking at him.

"What,"

"Nothing," She seemed a little frightened by his outburst

"Ok, lets go to bed,"

He moved and pulled the lamp cored and the darkness surrounded them, he laid down and her head fell to his chest. He stiffened he was now fully awake, as if the horror of seeing her all cut up an open and having to show a feeling of protection and understanding to her, was beyond him, he felt his chest rise and fall, one, two, three he counted in his head. He gave a small gruff breath. Then he felt her move, because with in those few seconds his body said all it needed to…..

GET AWAY,

He fell into the silence until his head turned to her, she had moved herself away from him in his large king size bed, she was curled into her self her knees at her chest well somewhat anyway the pain was only letting movement be so little.

"Don't have to be so heartless, all I wanted was to be held," She mumbled to herself

But it sounded as if she wanted him to hear. The bed seemed so big to him before, he had always had more room then what he needed and had to do with, but tonight the bed seemed so much smaller, and he wanted it to fell smaller even more.

He grabbed her waist with his hands, and began to pull her closer. She turned a small amount to him she held her breath until his chest was against her side, he was mumbling

She turned and dug her face in his chest he felt a small feeling in him he despised, She wrapped her arms around his forearm, pulling him to turn on her a little.

"What are you doing,"

"I don't want him to get me again, I want you to protect me,"

"Troublesome, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I don't even know who he is, and even why he wants you,"

"So your just gona stand by as he has his way with me if he get his hands on me again,"

"OF COURSE NOT,' More Emotion was put in that than planned

"But you wont protect me,"

'Troublesome that's not what I mean, I don't know anything,"

"You think am I bother like everyone else, '_look at the little girl, trying to make it in the big world she is going to go home crying to mommy'_, or are you more like ' _she doesn't stand a chance, and the world could do with out people like that_,'"

He looked at her, her face was so upset, she had tears trying to flow down her cheeks, he grabbed her face and stroked her cheeks. HE moved and kissed her throwing her anger and emotions in a whirl She kissed back, before he pulled away.

"I'm the kind of person that gives a shit about you, no matter what and I'm not going to help you I'm going to kill the sucker for you,"

She was surprised at his actions, then she heard him laugh.

"I don't even know what I just did," He said to her

"I think you kissed me, but I'm not sure anymore,'

"I think I did too, umm well that wasn't my idea of a first kiss," He said standing up out of the covers and scratching his head

"f-f-f-f-f-First kiss," She looked up at him she was so surprised defiantly from him

"Yes, first kiss, not like you care you probably kissed dozen of men, or been kissed by dozens, _**me**_, girls take one look and run the other way, and the chicks that do try and talk to me I make sure they run away," he sat on the bed and placed his head in his hand

She moved to be beside him, she scanned his very muscled chest his 8 pack, his huge forearms. She looked at his face from the side he had a good jaw line, his face was so dark and mysterious just like his eyes, she didn't notice she was staring into them until she felt her cheeks get hot, and looked at the floor.

"Its always the same huh,' She asked him

"Yeah, they look at me, and the way I treat my partners and lose it, they run away, and the ones that try and get to know me I make run away, I guess I'm not suppose to have the girl I want,"

"Girl you want, so you like someone," She raised an eye brow to him

She was sitting her legs behind her making a small v in the front her hands were in between her legs, she looked at him for a long time with no reply, she moved a little summiting the pain a little

"It doesn't matter, she would never want me, and probably has some one else,"

"Who is she, can I know a name,"

"Why do you care your just going to tell all your guys and I'm going to look like a fool,"

"I don't have guys,"

"Whatever what about Barry, Buck, Kenny, Volkner, Riley, Conway, what do you call them,"

"My friends, one, Barry already asked me out a few dozen times and I've explained to him why I don't want to, like I explained to Kenny, Conway Buck, Riley, and even Volkner, but he was the hard one Volkner kept coming back, finally I left Sunny shore when a lot of Challengers came by,"

"So you don't have a Guy,"

"Yeah, never had, I've never been on a date, Never in love, and until recently never kissed," She said

He looked at her long and hard before turning around

"Your going to be just like the rest and run away, from,…..me," He muttered

She moved into his lap, her body burned with pain but she was going to prove him a point. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs dangled off either side of him.

"I'm not running, I promise,"

He wrapped his arms behind her and hugged her, his face buried into her breast. She gasped a little, but when he started to move his head around she bit her tongue.

"Please don't," he growled from her breast

She pushed back on him until he was now facing her she moved and kissed him, hoping she got it right, when he kissed back she felt that falling sensation again, but this time she liked it. He had rolled them over. She was now under him, all of him. She could feel his hands moving to grab the boxer shorts.

"Paul," She moaned in between the kiss(es) she pushed with his hands and pulled the shorts off.

His hands wrapped around her hips, before kissing and lusting down her throat he nipped licked and sucked up and down both sides. She began to squirm under his weight but started to like it more and more

"Off," She moaned at him

He looked down at her a confused look on his very focused face

"Take them off," She growled

He smirked and looked down at her, she was so focused on his boxers.

He stood up and began to remove them, when he felt the pressure of her stare

He got them off and looked at her, she was so Focused

'Like something Troublesome,"

She nodded, He grabbed her upwards, and held her firm but gentle up in the air her legs were wrapping them selves around his waist.

"No fair I'm only one naked,"

"I was earlier, don't like the feeling do you,"

"No,' he yanked at her shirt pulling it over her head, he felt a little tug somewhere

She began to give him hickeys down his neck and on his upper chest. Paul began to growl. he felt her legs touch the ground an she kissed all they way down to his man hood. She look at him, his eyes were locked on her, but felt a tug on his manly area. She moved and kissed one side of it, it jumped rubbing on her cheek, she moved and kissed the other side another jump and rub. She kissed both of his sperm welding balls, and slowly she began to suck on his penis, a slow but increasing suck motion. He began to tremble, she was breaking him down slowly and at the same time fastly. He grabbed her hair and began to pull her up, she didn't want to so she bit the tip, and felt a squirt of something in her mouth. She licked her lips catching the run away drop

"Oh god, In bed now Troublesome,"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him he made them fall back on the bed, she moaned a growl and a Paul sound together as he began to suck her tits. He moved to the next one. Once he was finished his found his fingers running on her woman area, he was completely sure he had her wet as a oozy liquid was running between her legs.

He moved to position himself in between her legs, he took care of what he wanted, he was going to claim her for sure, his thrust was steady she was squirming a lot due to pain.

He tried not to harm her more, but his maleness was a different story

She began to moan then it turned into a Cry, then a scream as her climax was emerged his followed, but being a male he just groaned, but being he was so into it and he couldn't stop the cry he called her name.

"DAWN,"

He rolled off her, and gathered her delicate body in his arms as he and her both tried to catch their breath he glanced at the clock, and felt a small smirk on his lips

2:59 a.m.

They had lasted almost three hours he felt his male pride grow, along with his cold heart.

"Paul, you said my name," she said looking up at him

"Yeah I guess I did, Troublesome,"

"Um….. Can you say it again,"

"Dawn," it sounded if it was a pleasure to say

Her body gasped, he said her name and he knew it

He rolled her over and began to kiss her body, but soon he was moving around to much, and she glanced at him, he was kissing her cuts bruises and gashes.

"That feels nice," She purred

"I… I think I…..," he was looking at her

'You think you what, Paul,"

"I think I…love…..you,"

"You love me,"

'Yeah, I do," He kissed her

She was crying now, and wrapped her arms around him,

'I love you too,"

"We should go to sleep-,"

Paul's room door shot off the hinges startling both of them, in the doorway stood a shadow, it had glowing red eyes and had flames emerging from its back, it was leaning sideways, and had water dropping off of him. It threw a bag out into the middle of the flood.

"Typhlosion," Dawn asked her voice quiet

Paul grabbed his boxers, and threw them on, and picked up the bag, he looked in it and threw up all on the wood floor. Dawn looked at the bag it had blood dripping from it, she peered inside, and she dropped it ,and felt her stomach giving away, she claps her hand over her mouth. And fell to the floor and backed beside Paul.

In the bag was the head of the man that had hurt Dawn, he was fried to a crisp Dawn recognized him from the large scars over his bald head, and the tattoo, but he was so burnt she almost didn't.

'Typhlosion, you kill him," She screamed

"Typhlosion," It said

He walked in the room and had a large scar over his eyes and blood on his claws, he shook his fur and laid by Dawn.

"That's your Pokemon,"

"Yes, he is,"

"He just murdered a man," Paul said

Typhlosion looked up at him and growled

*I didn't murder I toasted*

Paul moved and handed Dawn his shirt again and she threw it on, Typhlosion lifted his eye brow before he gave a eerie grin

Tonight was one hell of a harming, finding, protection, loving, and murdering burning night.

Ok that was a good story for me definitely a quick one I wrote in like two hours HAHAHAHAHA and no this was not my intention of a written two hour story but it was something I saw on a TV a girl was mauled by a lion and her African lover made love to her in her time of pain, and the next day her trusted k-9 had kill the lion and had drug it all the way to the hut they were at. Idk the name of whatever of the story it was like a few centuries old….. I watched in on This TV…. don't judge me please…

Well why don't you review it please owe please

©BanetteGirl


End file.
